


Firefly

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Yoga Instructor Eren Yeager, cheesy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home to find Eren exercising an interesting yoga asana, and ... things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoHaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoHaru9/gifts).



> Clelebratory gift oneshot for 100+ followers, dedicated to tumblr user ao-haru. Thanks to my wonderful beta levilikeserenbooty! The asana in question is the tittibhasana or firefly. You can find a video [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZHlijyG7pk) in case you´re interested.

Levi entered the apartment, closed the door, and felt the day’s stress seep from his body as if drained. Coming home always had this effect on him. No matter how hectic work had been, returning to the calming atmosphere he had created together with Eren, and knowing he got to spend the rest of the day with the person he loved, was rejuvenation to the soul.  
He loosened his tie with a grimace and followed the aroma of tea to the kitchen. Eren had already brewed herb tea and set it on the tea warmer for him, a cup and honey jar waiting on the side. Every day, without fail, Eren prepared this little welcome for him, and Levi smiled full of fondness as he filled the cup and added some honey.  
From the bedroom, he made out faint meditation music. So Eren was doing his yoga exercises. He worked as an instructor, but additional to the lessons he gave he made his own exercises every day. His years-long devotion had shaped his body into a lean and muscular frame, incredibly flexible and lithe. Levi himself worked out regularly and prided himself on his fitness and physical strength, but in this aspect he couldn’t compete. And he had to admit, having a lover who was capable of wrapping his ankles around his own neck definitely had its perks.  
Levi drank his tea and rinsed the cup before he went to see what Eren was up to. Opening the bedroom door, he stopped in his tracks at the view before him. Wow. This was… remarkable.  
You seldom get to see someone’s ass and face at the same time without aid of mirrors, and with the person in question being whole and in one piece.  
Eren stood with his back to the door with his feet planted wide, his body bent so far down he peeked at Levi from between his knees. His arms were wrapped firmly around his thighs and back.  
“Hi, Levi. Welcome home”, Eren grinned. His green eyes glowed cheerfully, and his hair was held back with some of the adorably corny hairclips he loved collecting. He never clipped them in haphazardly, even when he only practiced at home, and today he had chosen plain pink ones and some white with pink dots.  
Levi tilted his head to soften the strange impression of Eren’s upside down smile and smiled back. He couldn’t prevent his gaze from straying though, sweeping over Eren’s long legs, his ass and crotch being on display in full glory due to the asana and the tight elastic shorts- the only piece of clothing Eren had chosen for his practice.  
Levi felt his cock twitch, but he sauntered over to the yoga mat casually. “Hi, Eren. Thank you for the tea. Tell me… what are you doing here?”  
“This? Oh, this is part of the Tittibhasana or Firefly. It’s…” Eren broke off and tried to turn his head upwards as warm hands squeezed his ass. Levi ran his fingers admiringly over the firm mounds, then gripped Eren’s hip with one hand and let the other one trail down his tailbone all the way to his balls and cock to palm them through the shorts.  
“Hmm?” Levi hummed. “Titty asana? Sounds pretty naughty. And looks fucking naughty, too.” He stroked Eren’s hardening cock through the cloth, listening to the string of little gasps ghosting from his lips. Eren’s hands dropped from his back and moved to the floor for support.  
“Just listen to you, Eren”, Levi purred. “You like that? You want more?” He began to knead Eren’s ass again, fingers inching towards the waistband of the shorts.  
“Yes, Levi, yes please”, Eren moaned. Levi peeled the garment down reverently, baring perfectly sculpted cheeks, smooth and a slightly paler shade than the rest of Eren’s tan skin. He bent forward to place bruising kisses to the exposed skin, knowing full well that Eren couldn’t afford walking around with visible hickeys and bitemarks. Still, it was an incredible turn-on for him to mark his lover where it was possible, and if Eren’s whines were anything to go by, he approved of it as well.  
Levi licked soothingly over the pink patches of skin and swiped his tongue in one long stripe from Eren’s balls up to his quivering hole, and was rewarded with a surprised but pleasured cry.  
He spread the cheeks apart and breathed little kisses around the rosy entrance. “So pretty, Eren. So pretty and tight and perfect.” His warm breath fanned over the wettened skin, the tip of his tongue flicking around the rim in maddening circles before pressing it in. The meditation music faded into the background as obscenely wet slurping and smacking noises filled the room, mingling with Eren’s moans and cries while Levi deftly worked him open. Saliva trickled down Eren’s balls and shaft, mixing with precum dripping from his neglected cock.  
Eren tried to press his ass back into Levi’s hot mouth, but in his current posture, he found no leverage, no matter how strong his core was. He whined in frustration.  
Levi smirked. “What is it, Eren? Still not enough? Is your ass greedy today?” A few lazy strokes along Eren’s cock was accompanied with his soft and sinful words.  
“Hnng! Please, Levi… sir.. can you…” Eren’s plea trailed off in another debauched moan.  
The title sent a small electric shock right to Levi’s groin. “Sir” was Eren’s code when he wanted to be treated rough. When he needed Levi not to make love to him gently, but fuck him into the matress with abandon. Levi was happy to oblige, but he needed to make sure he’d gotten it right, that this was really what Eren wanted.  
He lowered himself to his knees to face Eren - well, upside-down, but he was looking into his eyes - and skimmed his fingers down his thighs.  
“Are you sure, Eren? You want me to…” he left the sentence hanging, waiting for Eren to say it himself.  
Eren looked at him with wide pupils, mouth open and panting. “Fuck me, Levi. Fuck me hard. Please.” His hands snaked into Levi’s hair to pull him in for a sloppy wet kiss, tugging harder than necessary. He moaned at the taste of himself on Levi’s tongue.  
Levi bit down on Eren’s bottom lip and sucked harshly on it, extracting a whimper. Then he rose to his feet.  
“Okay then. If a hard fuck is what you’re asking for, then a hard fuck is what you’re going to get.” He gripped Eren’s hips again and thrust his hips forward, pressing and rubbing his clothed erection hard against Eren’s. “I’ll get some things then. And you…” Levi gave the flushed cheeks one last pinch, “will not move in the meantime.”  
He went to the night table and retrieved the lube bottle and condoms, feeling Eren’s burning gaze following him through the room. His cock felt almost painfully trapped in his pants, but he didn’t want to undress. Not yet.  
When Levi placed the items on the vanity, his gaze met himself in the mirror, and an idea formed in his head. He smirked.  
“Come here, Eren.”  
Eren straightened in a remarkably fluid movement, given how long he had to remain bent in half, and stretched his back carefully before following Levi’s beckoning.  
“Place your hands on the vanity.”  
Eren did as ordered. Levi cupped his chin and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue into the welcoming warm cavern of Eren’s mouth. When they parted, panting, a trail of drool still connected their swollen lips.  
Levi slid his other hand down Eren’s back and dipped his fingers down the asscrack, causing Eren to moan again and arch his back into the touch.  
“How about you watch yourself while I stretch your greedy hole and fill you up”, Levi whispered darkly against the shell of his ear, inducing a shudder down Eren’s spine.  
“Ah… yes, sir, and… can you keep talking to me, sir?”  
Levi chuckled and licked along the shell of his ear as his fingers circled Eren’s entrance in a deceivingly gentle way.  
“So you like to hear me talking, hmm? I’ll see what I can do. And, Eren”, his gaze grew soft once again, “anytime you hurt or it feels likes it’s too much, say yellow or red and we’ll stop. Okay?”  
Eren managed a small smile. “I know. I trust you.” They rested their foreheads together for a short moment, but when Levi drew back, there was a predatory glint in his eyes.  
Without further ado, he popped open the lube, coated his fingers and slepped his middle finger right into Eren; it went i smoothly after his previous ministrations. Eren hissed, caught between the shock of the sudden intrusion and the yearning for more.  
Levi sucked at his earlobe and murmured, “Fuck, such a slutty ass, sucking me in like that… you’re so greedy today, aren’t you?”  
Eren whined in response and rolled his hips back into Levi’s hand, trying to get more, deeper, faster. Before long Levi pressed in a second finger, and Eren cried out.  
“Look at you, you’re loving this, you horny little slut,” Levi rasped and closed his other hand on Eren’s throat, not with pressure but not particularly gentle either. When Eren didn’t open his eyes, Levi hissed, “I said look at you” and gave a hard thrust with his fingers.  
Eren’s eyes flew open and he took in his own appearance, blushing and panting, sweaty, hard cock leaking in his shorts, and Levi beside him, one hand around his neck, the other thrusting without mercy into his ass, watching him closely.  
Eren was pinned by Levi’s dark gaze, and Levi grinned wickedly. “I bet you can’t wait for my cock to fill you up and fuck you open, hmm? I’ll make you scream and beg and come all over yourself.”  
Eren’s head fell back and a string of strangled cries left his throat as Levi’s fingers found his prostate, and his insides clenched and twitched tantalizingly.  
“Good… let me hear you…” Levi kissed him again and drank in Eren’s gasps and cries as he licked at his tongue and lips.  
“Please, Levi… sir… fuck me, please. I need your cock, please”, Eren begged, almost sobbing in need. Levi knew he wasn’t stretched properly, that two fingers wasn’t enough. He also knew that Eren meant it and was prepared for the extra pain, probably even craved it. He scissored his fingers and proceeded his assault on the little bundle of nerves.  
“Not yet. Your sweet little hole is not ready for my fat cock yet. Can’t have you squeezing it off. Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you rough enough to make up for it.”  
Eren growled and looked at him with lust-blown pupils. “Can you… can you fuck me raw? Fuck me raw and fill me up, I want your cum in me so bad, please…”  
Levi’s breath hitched, he snaked his hand around Eren’s neck to pull him in for another hard kiss, all clashing lips and teeth, and was paid back with a harsh suck to his tongue. It was a rare request, and Levi felt desire rise in him like a heatwave. By the way Eren trembled under his hands, pulse racing in his neck, he could tell that his lover was more than ready.  
He didn’t bother wiping his fingers before he unhooked his belt, opened button and zipper and pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his straining cock. Eren watched him, mesmerized, as he slicked himself up with a few lazy pumps of his fist. Two steps took Levi behind Eren, who leaned forward and stuck out his ass in a fluid, sensuous movement. Pulse thundering in his ears, Levi spread Eren’s asscheeks and lined up his cock. He looked up and they locked gazes as he pushed in until he was completely sheathed. Eren’s mouth dropped open with a shout of “Levi!” and his head fell back.  
Levi gave him only a short moment to adjust before he tightened his bruising grip, pulled out nearly all the way, and slammed back in. His thrusts were hard and fast, just like he knew Eren loved it, pushing him into the vanity, which rattled against the wall rhythmically. The lube bottle and some other objects toppled over and fell to the ground, but neither of them paid any attention.  
Levi’s right hand reached forward and fisted in Eren’s hair, pulling his head backwards and making him arch his back, a hiss that was half pain and half pleasure on his lips. All Levi could see, feel, hear, was Eren. His incredibly clenching heat around him, his ecstatic face, his shameless cries and screams. Skin slapped against skin, and his cock sliding in and out of Eren’s ass made wet squelching noises. His thrusts were so hard his balls slapped against Eren’s groin, and he hardly registered his own grunts and groans and the stream of filthy words that left his mouth.  
“Fuck, you feel so good. So fucking hot, taking up my cock like a greedy bitch, shit, Eren…”  
Suddenly, he withdrew, and Eren whined, puzzled, and looked over his shoulder. Levi grabbed him, pressed him against the wall and claimed his mouth with a kiss. He hoisted up Eren’s thighs, and Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.  
Levi’s cock slid in breathtakingly smooth now, and he hit Eren’s prostate head on. Eren’s silent scream and the way he clenched and shuddered around Levi was almost too much.  
“What? You wanna come already? Don’t think I’m letting up on you before I’m finished here.” His grin was feral.  
Eren’s legs trembled and his fingernails dug into Levi’s back as wave after wave of pleasure pushed him closer to the brink.  
“Yes, Levi, right there, right there… I’m close, fuck, so close…” All it took was another couple of hard, deep thrusts, and he came with a sobbing gasp, muscles contracting throughout his body, his cum painting both their stomachs white.  
He bit hard down on Levi’s shoulder, and the sharp pain combined with the hard contractions of Eren’s strong muscles sent Levi over the edge as well. Eren gasped as heat filled up his insides, and for a minute they remained like this, panting, coming down from their high.  
Levi muttered, “You did that on purpose, you little shit. You wanted me to come.”  
Eren smiled, sweet and a little mischievous, and licked his lips. “Maybe.”  
With a huff, Levi lifted him from the wall and carried him to the bed. Gently, he laid his lover down, removed his shorts, and wiped him down with a towel.  
“Okay. Come here. Rest a little. We’ll clean up properly later.”  
He undressed carelessly and lay down next to Eren, and the younger man snuggled close immediately, nuzzling his face in Levi’s chest. Levi pressed soft kisses in his hair and drew the covers around them.  
“Was I too rough on you? Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.  
Eren shook his head, already dozing off. “No. It was wonderful.” He blinked up at Levi with such a fond smile it made his heart ache. “I love you, Levi.”  
Levi kissed him sweetly, all soft nips and licks. “I love you too, Eren. Now sleep. I’ll treat you to a bath and a massage later.”  
“Hmmm,” Eren hummed, already half asleep, “That was worth all the time I spent waiting for you with my ass in the air.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
